Jake and the annual heat
by Doreh
Summary: When Jake forgets to feed his female pokemon pills to stop them from going into heat he is quickly reminded of why he should not forget. Is a pokemon lemon but is not complete yet. I suggest you read a bit of it and follow it so that when the full story is released you can read it. Thanks.


**Contains Poke-porn, do not read if you are under the age of 18 or do not wish to read about such endeavours. To prevent this from happening in the future please donate your computer to the nearest hobo as they want to read this.**

**Pokémon Lemon, Heavily based on an ongoing comic by Pokémonartist. A copy of said comic can be found at g. /g/658233/39cf7f741e/ (its porn so please do not click if you are under 18) and the author can be found at **** user/mykiio**

**I liked the story and decided that a bit more back-story and etc were needed. If said author would want me to take this down please message me and provide something that proves who you say you are.**

It was 1am in the morning and Jake felt like he had forgotten something, something important but something small. It was then when he heard some of his Pokémon scurry about in the dark. He never kept his Pokémon in Poké-balls as long as he didn't have to. There were some occasions, like after a battle or crossing a river on a small boat. At night he would let all 3 of his Pokémon wonder around his campsite and do as they please until morning came. He wasn't a new trainer or anything but he had never like the idea of carrying around and making sure 6 different Pokémon didn't get into trouble at all hours of the day, which is why he settled for 2 small and easy to manage Pokémon and one medium trouble Pokémon. These Pokémon were Flareon, Buizel and Dragonair.

It was a challenge to find roads that are next to rivers or lakes but Jake preferred them, being able to let Dragonair out and swim around and being able to pitch camp next to it make great camping spots. Buizel could also swim as she pleased but would often walk on the left side of her master, while Flareon would stay to the right of her master.

Jake looked at his watch and realized that 30 minutes had gone past and he could still hear the rustling of at least one of his Pokémon he decided to not investigate as whatever they were doing was their own business. The same as when he or one of his Pokémon needed to do their Business, they would stop and wait for Jake or the Pokémon to come back before continuing.

Jake was deep in thought and rolled onto his right side only to see Flareon sitting down to the side of him with lightly pink cheeks. He thought nothing of it and groggily said,

"If you found something I'm sure it can wait until morning Flareon, its 1:30am in the morning and I still haven't gotten any sleep. I need it to make it to the next town by nightfall tomorrow"

With that he flipped over so that he was now on his left side only to find Buizel sitting on her butt leaned backwards to show everything off. Buizel noticed that Jake was finally paying attention to her, started to play with her now wet vagina to show that she wanted Jake, all of Jake in fact.

He realized what small thing he now forgot, he forgot almost all Pokémon go into heat at this time of year. But he still had the last dosage that one of the doctors gave to him almost a full year ago now. Trying to remember what she said he had a small flashback.

*Flashback starts*

"Remember you must give this to your Pokémon at least a day before the annual heat starts. You don't want to have your Pokémon get pregnant or contract some nasty STI while she is in this state" The nurse said sternly.

She then gave me a tiny container no bigger than my thumb and continued.

"There are a total of 5 pills in here. It should last about 2 years if you don't get anymore female Pokémon, an extra pill for an emergency but you shouldn't need that" she clarified as she smiled happily.

*Flashback ends*

"Now where did I leave the pills?" He thought franticly, he didn't want to have sex with another species but a tiny bit of him told him he should go for gold, maybe wake the entire forest while he was at it. He got up and noticed that Buizel had stop masturbating for him and now looked confused as to why this male did not want her body, she decided that she would not stop as she's already started right?

Jake saw Buizel get up and start walking towards him, he was already half way to his bag when he almost tripped over a tree root. He didn't have time for it and continued on around the tree were he left his bag. Just before the heating females went out of view he took note that Flareon had not moved but was looking at him with pleading eyes, almost as if she were begging him to do the deed.

He picked up his bag and unzipped it; it didn't take long before he located the small jar. He set the bag back down and opened the small bottle and shook all 3 into the palm of his hand. He hoped the two heating Pokémon would eat them and calm down, he didn't have time for sex, and he needed to get his sleep.

He rounded the tree the same way and saw the two Pokémon again Flareon had now positioned herself to face him and he could see a tiny red slit giving off heat. Buizel on the other hand had stopped following him and was now lying on his sleeping bag her body fully positioned to face him and her right arm supporting her neck as her left hand was slowing making circles around her fleshy slit, obviously showing again that she wanted him.

He started to walk towards them but yet again something had slipped his mind, but he didn't care it couldn't have anything to do with his current predicament. It certainly did. His left foot snagged on the same tree root and he started to fall face first onto the ground. Letting go of the pills and extending his arms in front of him to protect his face, he still managed to hit the ground.

He hit the ground fairly hard and felt kind of dizzy. He quickly remembered what he was doing and looked up to attempt to find his pills. All he could see though was orange fur and an over exited vaginal entrance right in front of his face. He looked up and saw Buizel with both hands on her hips. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him back to his sleeping bag.

On her way there she dragged him past Flareon who brought out a claw and placed it at the top of his shirt. As Buizel dragged Jake past Flareon his close would rip as if it was simple paper. Every time he tried to stop Buizel she would somehow knew what he was going to do and quickly continued dragging, that or he would mess it up himself.

It took a good 2 minutes to get back to the sleeping bag as since Jake was heavier than Buizel it slowed her down greatly but none the less she still got him there, without his clothes on now since his shirt and pants had a great big rip down both of them. As soon as Buizel let go, Flareon pounced on top of him and ripped the rest of his clothes off.

**This currently (I hope if I space it right) won't even be halfway through. So if you like it so far follow it to be reminded when I update it. I'll be updating in chunks but not the entire story at once as that would take about 2 days work. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
